


Seigen Nashi (No restrictions)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When they had talked about vacations, Yuya had shown himself more than willing.He felt like spending some time with the others, far from work, from commitments, from the city.The fact that all their schedules allowed were two miserable days at an onsen close to Tokyo, had done nothing to hurt his good mood.





	Seigen Nashi (No restrictions)

When they had talked about vacations, Yuya had shown himself more than willing.

He felt like spending some time with the others, far from work, from commitments, from the city.

The fact that all their schedules allowed were two miserable days at an onsen close to Tokyo, had done nothing to hurt his good mood.

He didn’t need much to make it feel like a vacation, after all.

He had arrived to his room at the ryokan for less than a half hour, and he already felt less stressed than usual.

And he knew, after all, that the credit wasn’t all on the pause from his daily routine.

With stealth steps he got behind Yabu, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, making him jump.

“Yuuyan!” he complained, theatrically bringing a hand to his heart. But he smiled, and Yuya couldn’t help but doing the same.

Kota turned toward him, pressing a kiss on his lips and holding him close.

Takaki basked in that embrace, breathing in deeply and resting his face under the crook of his neck, smelling the nice scent of his skin after the shower.

He felt the perfume of the soap blending with Kota’s, and it was something he had always enjoyed, that helped him relax, somehow.

Cautious, he let his hands slip down to the bathrobe’s belt, undoing it and opening it, meeting the naked skin.

He heard Yabu laugh lightly in his ear, before grabbing his wrist and pushing him away.

“Come on, Yuuyan. We told the others we would've met them right away. You wouldn’t want for them to be suspicious, right?” he asked, sly.

The younger snorted, then raised his hands.

“Fine, fine.” he allowed. “After all, you’re mine for the next two days. I can wait a couple of hours.” he joked, walking fast toward the door.

He was sure that, had he stayed any longer, he wasn’t going to manage to leave so easily.

 

~

 

Yuya had made an effort.

He and Yabu hadn't been together long; a few months since they had started dating, without commitment, before it had turned into something more.

They hadn't said anything to anyone, not yet.

He couldn’t really say why.

Maybe they didn’t want to jinx it. Maybe they just wanted to avoid problems and questions and allusions, so they had kept it for themselves.

They were both private people, so they could’ve gone on like this without letting it be an hindrance.

It wasn’t a necessity, it was like there was a silent agreement between the two of them, so whenever they were with all the others they always tried to be... discreet.

And yet, that day Kota seemed to be especially _psyched._

As much as Yuya tried not to be too close, not to look for him so that it wouldn’t have stood out, once inside the water the elder had gone sitting next to him, too close for it to be an accident, and he was fighting against any instinct telling him he wanted to be closer.

On the other side of him, Daiki was telling him something about their last concert.

And for he while he had also managed to follow.

Anyway, when he had felt Yabu’s hand on his leg, Daiki had become the last of his concerns.

He opened his eyes wide, trying not to show any apparent reaction to that sudden contact.

He kept staring at the younger, nodding from time to time, while Kota’s hand went up on his skin, meeting his cock and brushing it with his fingertips.

Yuya swallowed, silently.

From the surface one couldn’t tell what was going on underneath, so Yuya wasn’t particularly worried that Arioka or any of the others would've noticed.

He trusted his reactions a little less.

He glimpsed at Kota, glaring, then he moved a little, as to ask him to stop.

The other didn’t seem to take the hint, or he chose to blatantly ignore it, since he closed his fist on his cock, moving it steadily.

Yuya bit his lip, sighing slightly and pretending he was still listening to Daiki.

Despite the situation they were in, he couldn’t help but being aroused already.

It was hard not to with Kota’s hand on him, with his mind set on the idea of those two days together, with the feeling of wanting to let go to that touch and knowing he couldn’t.

It wasn’t about telling the others about them anymore, it was about saving his face under that circumstance, when he wasn’t sure he could elaborate a finite sentence without betraying himself.

Now keeping quiet was essential, and Kota knew it all too well, and was clearly having fun testing his limits.

“Yuya, are you listening?” Daiki asked all of a sudden, raising an eyebrow.

Takaki nodded and smiled, but he really didn’t know how much longer he was going to take it.

He felt the skin of Yabu’s hand scorching hot around his cock, he felt him brush the tip with his thumb and then going down to the base, in an endless cycle, so much that after a few minutes he already felt like he was losing what little control he had over himself.

He briefly raised his head, mentally evaluating if he could’ve stretched his arm enough to reach the towel he had abandoned on the pool deck.

He couldn’t stay there longer, or he wasn’t going to make it.

Yabu seemed to think the same thing; he stopped his hand abruptly, and as partially relieved Yuya could feel, he couldn’t help but groan a little for the sudden lack of contact.

He closed his eyes briefly, before fixating them on Daiki again, along with an apologetic gaze.

“I’m sorry, Dai-chan, I’m not feeling too good. I think I’ll go back to my room to rest a little before dinner.” he said, hurriedly, grabbing the towel Kota was handing him and wrapping it around his hips the moment he got out the water, so that the other couldn’t possibly see the state he was in.

“What is it, Yuuyan? Want me to come with you?” Arioka asked, concerned, following him with his eyes.

Yuya cursed in his mind, hearing Kota chuckled.

“I’ll go with him, don’t worry.” the elder reassured his bandmate with a brief smile, then he got out the water as well.

Takaki was already rushing toward his room, after having worn the bathrobe and having taken care of hiding his now obvious hard on.

Once inside he closed the door behind his back, rushing to the bathroom and abandoning the bathrobe on the floor, before turning the cold water on and jumping into the shower, trying somehow to subdue his arousal.

His hand slipped lower of its own accord, and he realized that he was too far gone to hope that a cold shower would've helped.

He started back where Kota had left off, tightening his hand around his cock and stroking it fast, desiring nothing more than to come as quick as humanly possible.

It was then that he heard the door opening, and Kota joining him in the shower a moment later.

Takaki took his hand abruptly off himself, blushing, and glared at him.

“Damn it, Yuuyan…” the elder whispered, leaning over the younger to turn the hot water on. “It’s freezing.” he said then, smiling as if he had no guilt at all.

Takaki sighed, and couldn’t help but enjoying the feeling of the warm water on his skin.

“And whose fault is that?” he hissed. “Are you crazy, Kota? Daiki might’ve noticed. Just like all the others.” he scolded him.

Kota shrugged and smiled.

“That’s the fun part.” he whispered, getting closer and bringing his hands to his hips. “I’m sorry, Yuuyan, but... I couldn’t stop. You were so damn tempting that...” he let the sentence hanging, and Takaki didn’t have time to react while Yabu tightened his hold on him, forcing him to turn and press his face against the shower tiles; then the elder pushed on his back to bend him over a little, holding him tight and letting him feel his cock against his ass.

Yuya didn’t say anything; he didn’t fight it, because after all if he could choose between jerking himself off quickly just to get it over with and having Kota fuck him, he was definitely going to opt for the second one.

Though he would've expected at least a little bit of preparation, and he wasn’t so lucky.

The elder pushed inside him, almost brutal, then he leant over his back and murmured some apologies in his ear.

Yuya groaned for the pain, but he still didn’t want him to stop.

His level of arousal wasn’t allowing him to.

He pushed against him, giving him a hint, and Kota didn’t hesitate.

Clawing his hips, he pulled almost all the way out of his body and then pushed back in, deeper, and then he did that again and again and again, until the winces of pain on Yuya’s face left room to muffled moans of pleasure. The younger pushed even harder against him, bringing a hand back to his cock and moving it as fast as he could.

It didn’t take him long to reach his orgasm, leaning against the wall as if he was seeking some relief from the cold tiles.

Yabu couldn’t take it longer either; a few more thrusts and he grabbed Yuya’s hair, pulling him back and so feeling his body tightening even more around his cock. Then he bit his shoulder and came hard inside of him.

After a few seconds he pulled out, slowly, helping him to turn around and smiling.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, as if suddenly concerned for how he had taken him.

Yuya shrugged.

He wasn’t sure of the way he was going to walk that night, but he wasn’t about to complain.

“Nothing I can’t stand.” he replied, confident.

They washed themselves quickly, then they wrapped themselves in their bathrobes and Yuya went back to the room, limping a little, collapsing on the bed.

Yabu laid down on top of him, bending his legs and resting his chin on his chest, looking absorbed.

“Do you think Dai-chan noticed something?” Takaki asked then, thoughtful.

Kota sighed, then shrugged.

“I don’t know. But you know what? It doesn’t matter that much.” he leant toward him, brushing a lock of hair away from his face. “I’d say I’ve reached a point where I’ve grown tired of having to hide. So, even if they were to understand something... I don’t think I’ll deny.” he murmured, shaking his head.

Yuya nodded, and didn’t reply.

He closed his eyes, basking in the other’s touch on his skin.

Somehow, he couldn’t really understand it, he felt relieved.

Relieved at the thought that he wasn’t going to have to hold back things that came naturally at him, relieved for the fact he wasn’t going to have to hide, because as much as they hadn't imposed any restriction, his subconscious often stopped him anyway.

He felt good; at ease, relaxed.

Happy.  

 


End file.
